Sakura's Love
by Kiminaru
Summary: Sakura gets upset at Sasuke and desides to leave Konoha only to hane Naruto follow her. Sucky summary. Mostly a Naruto and Sakura fanfic.
1. Sakura

Hi there. Im Kiminaru. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. More chapters are on the way, so be patient.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story.

**Chapter 1: Sakura's Love**

"You're so annoying!" screamed Sasuke. Sakura coward in fear as Sasuke went on.

"Why are you so obsessed with me! Why don't you go do something useful for once!"

Blinded by tears, Sakura ran, not caring about where she was going.

"Baka! What did you do that for!" yelled Naruto. His fist was clenched and his face was red. "Only a bastard like you would do that!"

"Like I care. It was her fault for holding us back." Naruto glared at the Uchia. Without a second thought, he went after Sakura.

Sakura's POV

Why is Sasuke so mean! Why did he have to say that! I know I'm useless, but he didn't have to say it out loud. Doesn't he care about anyone? Maybe I should just forget about him. It's not like he'll care. He'd probably be happy that I'm gone. Maybe I should just run away. Alright then. That settles it. I'm going to run away.

Sakura slowly got up, and walked home.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking for Sakura.

'Dammit! Where could she be? I've looked everywhere.' Naruto was getting really worried. The sun was setting, and she was still nowhere to be found.

'Dammit, dammit, dammit! Where the hell is she!' He was hungry and tired but he wouldn't stop till he found her. He would make sure she's alright.

One hour later….

Sakura looked down as she walked towards the village gate. She was leaving and there was no one that could stop her. Not even Sasuke.

'Ya right. Like Sasuke would really come after me.' She looked back at the village one last time. She sighed, 'Maybe I shouldn't go. Even if I did, I have nothing to do. No where to go'. She shook her head. No. She had to go. She turned around again. She was leaving, and possibly never coming back.

"Sakura. Where are you going?" She swung around, only to come face to face with Naruto.

Kiminaru: OMG! A cliff-hanger! (I all ways hated these…)

Sakura: Sasuke, you're SO mean! (starts bursting into tears)

Sasuke: …………

Naruto: That's okay Sakura. I'm still here.

Sakura: (starts crying even louder)

Naruto: Did I say something wrong…?

Sasuke: …….dope…….

Kiminaru: (sighs and shakes her head) Well…any ways… please review everyone!


	2. Good Bye Konoha

Hey there everyone! I'm so glad its Friday, and the best part about today is that I don't have school! (sorry to those who do) Anyways, I have a four day weekend so I'm going to post as many chapters as possible. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story

**Chapter 2: Good Bye Konoha**

Sakura looked down, not able to come eye to eye with the kyuubi.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but…. I have to leave" she replied "I've already made up my mind and there is nothing you can do about it."

"That's okay"

Sakura looked up, shock written all over her face.

"What are you talking about Naruto! Do you want me to leave!"

"No" confessed Naruto "the only reason I said that was because I have a deal"

Sakura glared at him "what kind of deal are we talking about…?"

Naruto grinned.

"You have to let me come with you!"

Sakura winced. This wasn't part of her plan, but she would have to let him come along, otherwise he would drag her all the way back, and if that didn't work, he would go get Tsunade. 'I'll just ditch him' she thought. 'He doesn't even have his bag with him'

"You don't even have your bag. You can go back and get it. I'll just wait for you right here" lied Sakura.

"That's okay. I already have my bag. I had a feeling you were going to leave, so I packed it before I came. It's right there under the tree."

Sakura frowned at this. 'Damn it. He's already thought of every thing. I guess I'll just have to let him come along'.

"Fine you can come along." Naruto smiled at this. He gave Sakura a quick hug.

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan. Alright then, lets go!"

Without another glance, the pair left.

The next morning….

Sasuke looked through the entire for Naruto and Sakura. 'Where the hell are they?' He hadn't seen them since yesterday when Sakura ran off. After another hour of searching, it became clear that the pair wasn't in Konoha anymore. 'I better go check with Tsunade. Maybe she gave them a mission, but why didn't she tell me?' Running as fast as he could, he reached her office in a few minutes. He slammed open the door and began yelling at Tsunade.

"Where are they! Where the hell is Sakura and Naruto! Did you give them a mission! Why didn't you tell me about it!"

Tsunade, having no idea what Sasuke was talking about, just stared at him. Once Sasuke had calmed down a little, she asked him what he was going on about.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Sasuke in disbelief "Sakura and Naruto aren't in Konoha any more."

The fifth hokage stared at Sasuke, surprised, shocked, and horrified at what she just heard. (Kiminaru: Hehehe. The look on her face was priceless!)

She jumped up, knocking her chair backwards.

"WHAT!" This probably explained her recent luck during gambling. Different thoughts swirled around in her head, but they were spinning around so fast that she could only grasp on to one thought, which was to get them back! Finally she decided on something.

"Alright Sasuke. I have a mission for you. You are to bring Sakura and Naruto back. Do you understand?"

"Hai!"

"Good. Now go."

Without another word Sasuke left.

Kiminaru: So how did you like the chapter?

Naruto: Yay! I'm so glad I get to leave with Sakura!

Sakura: ……..

Sasuke: ……dope…..

Naruto: What did you just call me!

Sasuke: You heard me dope

Naruto: Bastard

Sasuke: Loser

Naruto: Baka

Sasuke: Dunce

Naruto: Ass-hole

Sakura: (Whispers something to Kiminaru who starts laughing)

Naruto and Sasuke: What!

Kiminaru: Oh…nothing (starts laughing even harder) Hahaha! Can't gasp breath gasp need gasp air!

Sasuke: Anyways, please review.

Naruto: Hey! That was my line!

Naruto and Sasuke: (starts arguing again)


	3. Mixed Feelings

Hi. Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'll try and make my chapters longer, but I can't promise anything. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story

**Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings **

Naruto hummed to himself as they walked. Despite the fact that they were leaving Konoha, he still felt good. Last night, Sakura didn't want to stop walking, but after a while, she got tired of Naruto's constant complaining. She didn't talk to him much after that, but this morning, she was her cheerful self again. It was as if they never left the village. But then again, she probably would have been hanging around Sasuke. Naruto thought about this. He smiled. He was the one with Sakura, not that Uchia bastard. Just him and Sakura. Traveling together. Suddenly Naruto frowned. He hadn't thought of it before, but he had no idea where they were going.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?" was her response.

"Um…do you mind telling me where we're going?"

Sakura froze. What was she going to tell Naruto? He might freak out by her response, but he had to know.

"I….I really…don't know"

Naruto stared at her. Sakura looked down. She was expecting screaming and cursing, but Naruto started to….laugh.

He hugged her. "That's okay. We'll figure something out." He held her a little longer before letting her go. Sakura was a bit disappointed. She wanted Naruto to hold her longer. It felt good to have someone return her love. She smiled.

Cheerfully she replied "Alright, lets go."

Sasuke was having an awful time. He scowled. He had no idea where they are, and they've been gone for awhile, so they could have been far away by now. Why did he want them so badly? Was he mad, upset, or possibly even jealous? 'No' he said to himself 'I'm definitely not jealous. Not at Naruto or Sakura. I'm not jealous, but I have to find them and bring them back. No matter what.'

The day went by with mostly talking or walking in silence, until Sakura decided that they should stop for the night. They gathered wood and set up their tent. After a light supper, Naruto announced that Sakura should go sleep, and that he'll take first watch. Sakura slowly climbed into the tent, and whispered goodnight. Sleep was slow to come, but it eventually did.

(Sakura's Dream)

Sakura was standing in a empty room. A single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, swinging back and forth, casting shadows against the walls. Something brushed against her arm, and she heard a voice.

"You're mine cherry blossom" the voice hissed into her ear. Sakura spun around and found Sasuke standing behind her. Normally she would have been happy, but this seemed like a nightmare. He stepped forward, and she stepped back, only to be backed into the wall. He came closer to her. She screamed. She screamed for help. She screamed ….for Naruto. His lips were now inches away from her, the space between them quickly disappearing.

Sakura woke up panting, and drenched in sweat. Taking a moment to calm down, she decided that she would sit outside for a while. Getting out of the tent, she sat next to Naruto, who didn't seem surprised that she woke up.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"No," she confessed "I had a nightmare about Sasuke" She didn't want to go into details about her dream. She brought her legs up to her chest, and rested her chin on her knee. Naruto was a bit hurt about what she said, but he hid his feelings with a smile. He looked up at the night sky, and after a while he asked Sakura, "Do you….do you still like Sasuke?"

Silence fell between the two. Sakura acted as if she didn't hear Naruto. She stared at the fire they had made. Flames danced over the burning logs, and the heat would make the wood crackle every few minutes. Finally she replied "I don't know. I think I do, but I keep having other feelings. Feelings that I'm not sure about." Sakura looked up at Naruto. She smiled. "To tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad you came with me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his. Naruto was a bit surprised by her actions, but he decided he might as well enjoy it. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. The pair was oblivious to every thing around them, and they didn't notice Sasuke appearing.

Kiminaru: So that's chapter three.

Naruto: I'm so happy! (passes out)

Kiminaru: OMG! Naruto! Are you okay? Say something! Anything! Please!

Sakura: (Talking to Sasuke) That dream was awful! Why did you have to be so scary?

Sasuke: …….

Sakura: Hey, are you jealous?

Sasuke: What! I'm not jealous! Who said that! This is crazy! (Looks down and twiddles fingers)

Kiminaru: Hey! Help me here! Sasuke, get some water! Sakura, help me get him up!

Sakura: Any ways, please review.

Kiminaru: Sakura! HELP!


	4. Love, Hatred, and Jealousy

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been able to update the story. I've been really busy. Any ways, here's chapter four. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have gotten his date with Sakura a long time ago. Oh well….. that's life….

**Chapter 4: Love, Hatred, and Jealousy**

Sasuke had been traveling all day searching for Naruto and Sakura. 'I have to keep going' he said to himself, but soon enough he decided to stop. The sun had already begun to set as Sasuke set up his tent. 'I'll keep looking tomorrow. I'm not going back until I find them...' he thought as he drifted into a deep slumber.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he forgot where he was, but then realization hit him. Different feelings swelled up inside him. He felt like he was about to explode if he didn't get rid of all these emotions. He climbed out of the tent and looked around. The forest around him was dark and eerie, and the wind seamed to be whispering unknown secrets into his ears. He noticed that the fire had died down, and decided that he would go collect more firewood.

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch, scanning the area for good firewood. Soft whispering stopped him in his tracks. 'Two people by the sound of it' he thought.

Quietly, he walked over to the noise. It was Naruto and Sakura. They were sitting there talking. Sasuke was overjoyed to see them, and he had to stop himself from jumping out of his hiding spot to greet them. After taking a moment to calm down, Sasuke decided that he would come out hiding spot. But the sight that he now saw made him gasp.

Naruto and Sakura were kissing.

Hatred and jealousy ran though Sasuke's body. 'How could this have happened?' He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs just to get them to stop. Naruto finally noticed the new comer, and turned around.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't hold it back any longer. He charged at Naruto. He punched Naruto in the stomach with all his strength, leaving him breathless. Naruto slowly got up, only to be beaten back down to the ground. Sasuke, deciding it wasn't enough, threw his fist at Naruto one more time. Naruto dodged the attack before it could hit him, and Sasuke punched a hole in the tree. The kyuubi container jumped up, and threw a kunai at the Uchia. Sasuke easily dodged the weapon, and once again charged at Naruto. It was a fierce battle. One moment Naruto was winning, the next moment Sasuke was. The two battled with all they had. It looked like it would never end, until Naruto tripped, and fell backwards. Sasuke caught him by his jacket collar, and rammed him into the tree. He grinned at Naruto, but behind the smile was a fire of emotions. Hatred, jealousy, confusion, and….love. Sasuke ignored these feelings, and once more smiled at Naruto.

"You're going to pay for taking Sakura away from me" Naruto struggled, trying to get out of the raven boy's grip. Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach, and he instantly stopped moving.

"Listen to me," Sasuke hissed into Naruto's ears "it's all ready over for you. You are going to die right here in the forest. Looks like you'll never accomplish your dreams now"

Chuckling, Sasuke took out a kunai, and placed it on Naruto's neck.

"I'm going to be nice, and allow you to die quickly…"

Kiminaru: Wow….what a chapter…

Naruto: Oh my God! Sasuke how could you! You're so mean!

Sakura: That is pretty mean.

Sasuke: …….

Naruto: (starts crying) I'm gonna die! I just know it! My life is over, and there's still so much I haven't done!

Sakura: At least you've already had your first kiss

Naruto: (Cries even louder)

Kiminaru: I don't think that was the best thing to say, especially since the person that kissed him is the same person trying to kill him.

Sasuke: This is hopeless….I'm leaving

Kiminaru: No Sasuke! You can't leave! I need you for the next chapter! Sasuke! (Runs off after him)

Sakura: (sighs) Please review


	5. Escape

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I don't update much, but I'm trying to write more now. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Escape**

Sakura watched in horror at the battle before her. One moment Sasuke was winning the next moment Naruto was. The two boys were evenly matched. 'This wasn't supposed to happen!' thought Sakura 'None of this was!'

Finally Sasuke got the upper hand. He pinned Naruto against the tree, and took his kunai out. Sakura knew what was going to happen next. Tears now streamed down her face.

No. She wasn't going to let this happen.

"Stop!" Still sobbing she ran up to Sasuke. "Please don't! Leave Naruto alone!"

Sasuke turned around while still holding on to Naruto. She looked up at him. For once, Sasuke looked as if what she said actually hurt him.

"Why…why do you care so much about Naruto?" He asked her.

Sakura looked down at the ground. She wasn't sure what to say. Some thing about him, some thing about Naruto, made her happy. Some thing that Sasuke had never shown her.

"I…I ca…"

Suddenly Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm, and shifting his weight, he was able to free himself from Sasuke's grip. He quickly took out a kunai, and using the bottom, he brought it down on Sasuke's head. Instantly, he went limp, and fell to the ground.

Sakura stared at the raven hair boy. Her knees seemed to give in, and she slowly slid to the ground. Naruto walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay now" he whispered, as if he was afraid to break the silence around them. "I'll make sure he never hurts you"

Sakura laid her head on Naruto's chest. "I'm…I'm sorry Naruto…" With that, she drifted of to sleep.

Naruto gently laid her down on the ground. He stood up. "Right. Let's go! Kage bushin-no-jetsu!" Several Naruto clones appeared around him. "Come on everyone. Its time we pack up and leave."

* * *

Kiminaru: So everyone how did you like the chapter? Sorry its not very long, but at least you'll get more chapters in a shorter amount of time.

Naruto: I guess that's good.

Kiminaru: Yup

Sakura: Oh….I wonder where we're going

Sasuke: That's not fair. Are you just going to leave me there?

Naruto: Ya!

Sasuke: Grrrr….

Kiminaru: Anyways…

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke: Please Review!


	6. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino

Hi Everyone. I would make up a dumb excuse for why I haven't been posting any chapters but I cant think of a good enough one, so please forgive me, and heres the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hinata, Kiba, and Shino

* * *

**

Tsunade sat in her chair facing the three ninjas in front of her. It had already been two days since Sasuke had left, and that should have been plenty of time for him to get Naruto and Sakura back. Normally she would have let Sasuke have a few more days, but unfortunately, she was having good luck in gambling again.

She sighed, and began speaking. "All right you three. Listen up. There has been a problem, and two of our ninjas has left the village. Your mission is to bring them back."

"Hey, wait a minute," said Kiba, "who are these two ninjas, and if they left, wouldn't that mean they're really strong? Wouldn't you need some one who knows how they fight?"

Tsunade sighed. "That's exactly why I'm sending you three."

"What do you mean Hokage sama?" questioned Shino.

Tsunade looked down, not sure how to tell them. How would they react to something like this?

"Well, the two ninjas that left were from team 7…"

"And let me guess, they're Sasuke and Sakura."

"Um, actually, no" replied Tsunade. "Sasuke was the one that I sent before you, but he still hasn't come back yet."

Hinata's face grew pale. "Y..you mean, it was Sakura and N..naruto-kun that left?"

Shino ignored Hinata, and looked directly at Tsunade. "When do we leave?"

The warmth of the sun rested on her back, and a slight breeze combed through her hair. She slowly began wake up. She kept her eyes closed to shield them from the sun, and she held tightly to the jacket she had on.

"Oui, Sakura chan, you finally awake?" asked Naruto. His voice was soft, and it held a light concern. Sakura mumbled softly, but her voice was muffled by the jacket. After a little longer, she decided to open her eyes. She noticed Naruto sitting about two feet away, staring at her as if was the best thing in the world.

He smiled. "I was thinking you might never wake up."

She yawned. "What time is it?"

Naruto looked up at the sky, as if he was trying to decide something. Another breeze went by, ruffling his hair, so it would catch the light of the sun.

"Two o'clock"

"Nani!?"

Sakura jumped up. How could she have been so selfish to sleep that long? Naruto laughed, joyed by the expression on her face.

Sakura glared at him. "If I wasn't feeling so bad about making you walk all day, you would be in so much trouble right now." You could tell, Sakura wasn't one of those people who was in the best of moods after waking up.

She sighed. "Naruto, what happened last night…?"

Naruto stared up at the sky again.

"Is he…his he dead?"

Naruto froze. A pain of jealousy shot through him. How could she still care about that bastard Uchia, even after all that he's done?

Reluctantly, he answered. "He's fine. I left him at our camp spot from last night."

Sakura looked at Naruto. His feelings were clear. She could easily tell.

She slipped her arms through the sleeve of Naruto orange jacket, which still rested gently on her shoulders. She played with it, trying to get it just right. When that was accomplished, she took Naruto's hands in hers.

"Come on," she said, feeling a little better then before, "Lets have some of that ramen you brought along."

* * *

Kiminaru: Okay so that was chapter 6. Sorry nothing really interesting happened.

Sasuke: Hey! I wasn't in this chapter at all!

Naruto: Stop complaining. So what you're not in this chapter? You'll live

Sasuke: Grrrr…

Kiminaru: Anyways, please review.

Sakura: ….Naruto, do you use lotion our something, cause your hands are really smooth.


	7. The Truth

Okay, so this was bugging me, and I just had to tell everyone. I know I spelled dobe wrong. It's not like this is a spelling contest or anything (and if you still have a problem with it, save it for school). Alright, that's it. Here's chapter seven.

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

"Hey, wake up."

Sasuke groaned. He could feel the pain coming from the spot where Naruto hit him.

"Hey, I said wake up." This time there was more force in the voice.

Sasuke groaned again. He opened his eyes.

Kiba sat directly in front of him, and a bottle of water laid between the two ninjas. Sasuke tried motioning to the water, but realized that his hands and feet were still bound. 'Dammit that Naruto. He must of tied after I passed out.'

Kiba still didn't seem understand what he was trying to get at, so he tried to speak. Words formed in his mind, but not his mouth. All that he could do was groan.

"K…Kiba kun?" stammered Hinata, "I think he…he wants the water."

Sasuke lifted his head to face Hinata. Their eyes met, and he tried to understand what she was thinking.

"Well why didn't you say so?" snickered Kiba. He motioned for Hinata to get the bottle. She twisted the top off, and gently placed it to the Uchia's mouth. He drank it without hesitation. The cool water streamed down his throat, and he felt his headache lighten a bit.

After a long drink, he gathered his strength.

"Why wont you untie me?" His voice was weak and raspy, but it still seemed to hold power in it.

Shino appeared from behind a tree. "Because there are a few things we need to know first."

Sasuke just stared at him.

"I know you don't want to tell us anything, but its better if you do, otherwise you'll just make things worse for yourself."

Sasuke was still silent.

'Dammit' thought Kiba, 'this may take longer then I hoped.'

"Sasuke, just tell us. This is part of our mission."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. Did he say this was there mission?! Apparently they didn't trust him, and neither did the hokage.

"Fine." He said, "but, I'm only going to tell you this if you let me go afterwards."

A quick flash of amusement seemed to pass over Shino's face. "And why would we do that?"

Sasuke looked down. "Because…because I…" He seemed to be giving it a second thought, debating whether he really should tell these people. The same people who were right now staring at him while he was sitting here on the ground, still tied up, and a huge headache that was threatening to pound his head to pieces.

"…because I want to bring them back, even if I have to chase them for the rest of my life."

Hinata wasn't sure if he was lying our not, but just one look at him, she knew it was the absolute truth.

She took a kunai out, and tossed it at Sasuke. The kunai hit the ground, and the rope went slack.

"Now," started Kiba, "you have to keep up with your end of the bargain."

Kiminaru: Ya, I know, the chapters kind of short.

Naruto: What do you mean 'kind of short'? It's just plain short!

Kiminaru: Hey, at least it's done.

Sakura: You cant really argue with that.

Naruto: Phwww…(makes weird faces at the computer screen)

Sasuke: Ignore the dumbass

Naruto: What you say teme?

Kiminaru: Ignore those two. Anyways, please Review.

Sakura: Have you noticed, we say that at the end of every page


	8. Reason

Here it is at long last! I finally got enough free time to start writing again, and I noticed I just stopped in the middle of this story for no reason, so I decided that I would at least try and finish it up. So ya.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reason**

"I had gotten mad at Sakura" was the first words out of his mouth. He looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at the ninja's standing over him. He sighed.

"I don't know why I get mad at her. Sometimes it really irritates me, but it still happens. But anyways, this time I went overboard, and she ran off crying. The dobe ran after her and I haven't seen them since." Sasuke finally looked up.

"Next day, Tsunade told me the two were missing and she sent me to retrieve them. Obviously she doesn't think I can do that" Kiba looked down at him. He snickered.

"Naruto has gotten a lot stronger and I'm sure you've noticed" Sasuke frowned. Kiba knew about his battle with Naruto, and he obviously knew that Sasuke had lost. Sasuke looked down to avoid their eyes.

"I…just want to bring them back. Naruto is the closest thing I have to a friend, and I don't want to lose that" He tried to make it sound as sincere as possible. Apparently he did a good job. Shino turned from looking at Sasuke to stare out at the woods that surrounded them.

"Let's go" Kiba gave him a nod, and Hinata replied with a small "Yes" Sasuke snickered on the inside. They bought it.

Naruto and Sakura walked in an easy mood. They chatted about random things, happily occupied. They still haven't seen Sasuke, so Naruto finally started to let his guard down. He was glad that they were able to get away. But how did Sasuke catch up to them so fast. He didn't think Sasuke would even find out for several days before leaving, but he obviously found out sooner. It also surprised Naruto that Sasuke even bothered to come after them. It sure didn't seem like something he would do. So Tsunade ba-chan must have sent him to retrieve them. Naruto quickly glanced around at the surrounding. Tsunade probably sent more than just one ninja to bring them back. He would have to watch out.

Sakura noticing that Naruto was suddenly distracted was concerned.

"Naruto, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Naruto suddenly snapped back to the present.

"Hu? Oh, um, it's nothing. You really shouldn't worry so much. You'll get worry wrinkles" Sakura gave him a light punch on the shoulder for his comment. Naruto snickered, instantly lighting the mood.

"Come on. It's getting late. Why don't we find a spot and stop for the night"

Their feet pushed off the branches of the trees, the momentum pushing them forward. Akamaru sniffed the air and let out a short little bark.

"Hu? Really?" asked Kiba. He lifted his nose up and carefully sniffed the air.

"Your right!" Sasuke looked over at Kiba.

"What is it?"

"I think I smell Naruto, well instant ramen to be more exact. It's faint, but definitely there. It's still gonna be awhile before we reach them"

"Alright" called out Shino. "Pick up the speed. We can rest when we get there"

"Hai!" came the reply from the other three ninja's as they began to travel faster.

'Finally' thought Sasuke 'I'm gonna get my revenge for what you did to me Naruto. Be ready when I get there'

* * *

Kiminaru: There. Done.

Naruto: It's still too short.

Kiminaru: Shut up! You complain way to much! At least I'm writing the story.

Naruto: Ya, ya….Whatever you say……

Kiminaru: Exactly, and besides, if the chapters are short, they take less time to write, and then I can post them sooner.

Sakura: Hm…I do see your logic there…..

Kiminaru: See? Alright, lets end this now, so I can start working on the next chapter!

Kiminaru, Naruto, Sakura: Please read and review!

Naruto: Hey, where's Sasuke?


	9. Revenge

Yes! Finished another chapter! And might I mention it's the longest chapter I have posted yet.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Revenge**

Sasuke stared down at the campsite Naruto and Sakura had created. He smiled, thinking about what would happen next…

Several minutes ago….

"Let's split up" Shino said. "We're just doing this as a precaution in case they try and make an escape. One person will keep heading straight, while the rest of us will circle around"

"So who goes straight?" asked Kiba.

"I will" volunteered Sasuke. Kiba frowned at this. He had a bad feeling about this.

"This is probably a good idea" agreed Shino. "Kiba, you're going to have to lead me and Hinata to where Naruto and Sakura is" Kiba's frown deepened. His gut was telling him that this was definitely wrong, but he nodded in agreement anyways.

"Good" said Shino. "We'll meet up with you later Sasuke. Wait for a sign before you go in"

"Okay" came the reply. Kiba, Hinata and Shino broke off from their original path, leaving Sasuke alone as he continued on his way. This was going to be even easier then he thought.

Now here Sasuke stood, arriving before the other ninjas having gone in a straight path, instead of going around. Now was the time to make his attack.

Naruto and Sakura sat facing the small fire they had built. Her head rested gently against his shoulder as he draped his arm around her. Sakura sat there, enjoying the moment. The fire kept her face warm, and Naruto's arm and jacket, which she still wore, kept her back warm. Sakura looked up at Naruto, who was staring into the fire with a gently smile on his face. Sakura gave a smile of her own before she further leaned into Naruto and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto was surprised and caught slightly off guard.

"Wha…what was that for?" He asked. Sakura frowned.

"Did you not like that?" Naruto stared at her for a quick second before he replied.

"No…no actually I really liked that, it just….well…surprised me. That's all" Sakura gave him another smile.

"Glad to hear that"

It was that very moment that a kunai came flying out of the tree, landing barely an inch from Naruto's leg.

"What the hell?!" he cried out as he jumped up, letting go of Sakura. He scanned the trees, but it was too dark for him to see.

"Show yourself!" He called out to the dark surrounding forest. Sasuke stepped out, a grin on his face. Naruto bared his teeth at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he snarled "Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Sasuke chuckled at him, but it lacked humor in it.

"One, it's to get revenge for what you did to me earlier. Two, to take Sakura back to the village with me, and three, to get rid of you once and for all." And with that, he charged at Naruto.

Naruto jumped back out of Sasuke's reach and pulled out a kunai. He ran at Sasuke as the raven haired boy pulled out a kunai of his own. Metal clashed against metal as the weapons made contact. Sasuke brought his leg up and kicked Naruto in the stomache. The kick was strong and powerful, and the impact sent him flying backwards. Naruto looked up, a large ball of fire came hurling at him. Sasuke had taken the opening to get at Naruto. Naruto now held up his arms, protecting his face from the burning flames that were threatening to melt his skin off.

Sakura stared in horror as Naruto was engulfed in flames. Why did this keep happening? Was this pattern just going to repeat over and over again? Naruto against Sasuke. Sasuke against Naruto. It was never going to end until someone finally died.

The flames finally got past Naruto as it caught the trees behind him on fire. Naruto stood there, panting, with only minor burns on his body. Sakura sighed. Thank God he was okay.

Sasuke was obviously not pleased by this. He threw the kunai he still held in his hand at the blonde. Naruto threw his own, which hit the other weapon, both of them bouncing off the other. Naruto grinned at the Uchia.

"Seriously, you didn't think that would finish me off did you?" Sasuke returned Naruto's grin with one of his own.

"No, but I was thinking this would" Electricity fizzed around Sasuke's hand as he began his sprint. He closed off the distance between him and Naruto. He screamed out "Chidor!" as he thrust his hand at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the Sasuke charging at him.

"Shit!" was the last thing Sasuke heard before his attack hit Naruto. The attack was powerful, but instead of piercing Naruto, the impact sent the blonde hurtling backwards, into the still flaming trees behind him. The tree snapped in half the moment Naruto hit it. But instead of stopping, the impact was strong enough to keep sending Naruto backwards through two more trees before he finally hit the ground. The trees collapsed on top of him, the branches a flamed, and the large trunk of the tree completely covering Naruto's body from view.

Sakura screamed.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura cried as tears streamed down the side of her face. She ran towards the flaming trees that had Naruto covered. "Naruto! Please answer me! Say something! Anything! Just say it! Naruto, please! Please!" Her voice was filled with panic, and the tears continued to come, not pausing once.

Sakura didn't notice Sasuke come up behind her. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her back away from the wreckage.

"No!" she screamed "Let me go! Let me go! I have to get him out! He could be hurt! Please! Just let me get him out!" Sasuke pulled on her arm harder.

"No. We are going now." Sakura continued to sob as Sasuke dragged her into the dark forest. Her cries could be heard as they got further and further away.

"Please! Just let me get him out! Please!"

Hinata was the second one to arrive to where Naruto and Sakura were suppose to be camping, but the sight before her made her gasp. A large pile of broken trees were flaming before her and she could see someone's chakara under it. She got closer and seeing a hand sticking out from the wreckage, she began to pull on it in hope of getting the person out of there. She pulled, but whoever it was seemed to be stuck in there for good. She gave another pull, not wanting to give up, and this time, the body came loose between the tree trunks. She smiled at the thought that she was able to save someone, but gasped when she recognized who it was that she had saved.

It was Naruto.

* * *

Kiminaru: Du du dum! (Supposedly dramatic music)

Sakura: That was extremely cruel of Sasuke to leave Naruto there.

Sasuke: Hn, who cares about him anyways.

Kiminaru: Don't say that! And besides, I care about him. I would never let anyone hurt him.

Sasuke: Oh ya? Even if you found out he is eating all your food right now?

Kiminaru: What?! I'm gonna hurt him! He better not have eaten my pocky!

Sakura: While Kiminaru goes to kill Naruto, please review!


	10. Empty

Finally updating! Okay, I know, the chapter is short, but I didn't really have anything else I wanted to put into this chapter, so whatever. I've been really busy with school, sports and my other stories (which are actually going really well right now). I'll try and update a little faster, since there will be only a few more chapters left. Sorry, but this story need to end soon….

* * *

****

Chapter 10: Empty

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, an expanse of bright blue stretching across his vision. It must have been the sky, but to him, it felt like it should have been the ground while he was floating in the air staring down at it. Suddenly something entered his vision. It looked like a person, but they seemed to be blurred, making it impossible to see who it was. He tried to focus on what should have been the person's face, but his eyes wouldn't stay, as they continued to drift back to the expanse of blue. He tried again, but his eyes would just stare out beyond it. He gave up after that. Then a muffled sound came from the stranger, but the words couldn't seem to reach his ears. He ignored it. Suddenly he felt completely worn and exhausted. But there was another feeling as well. A deep hollow and empty feeling in his chest. Naruto closed his eyes. Maybe when he woke up again, the feeling would be gone and the sky would be the sky, the ground the ground. Maybe, just maybe…..

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open and he jolted up right from where he had been laying. Hinata, who had been sitting next to him, let out a small gasp of surprise at the sudden motion. Kiba, who was not far away, let out a small snort of annoyance.

"About time you woke up. Jeez, I was beginning to think that you were never going to wake up" Kiba said, not trying to hide the annoyance in his voice one little bit. Naurto rubbed his eyes as if to clear his vision. He blinked a few times, but everything was still the same. He looked around at his surroundings.

Hinata was sitting beside him looking very worried, but then again she always did. Kiba sat cross legged a few feet away looking annoyed and just a bit wary. Akamaru was sleeping in his lap. Shino was also there. He stood the furthest away from Naruto. His expression was unreadable, same as ever.

Naruto looked around again, realizing that something was wrong. Where was she?

Naruto spun around to face Hinata. "Where is she?! Where is Sakura?!" Hinata looked horrified for a moment, and then she looked as if she was about to cry. Naruto looked at Kiba who looked extremely upset.

"Tell me what's going on!" snarled Naruto. Shino stepped forward.

"Calm down. You've been sleeping for days" A low growl escape from Naruto's throat.

"I told you to tell me, so you better fucking tell me what's going on right now!"

"Sasuke took her" Hinata said in barely more than a whisper, but it was just load enough for Naruto to hear. There was a look of pure horror on his face.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, he…." He trembled slightly. That bastard got her.

Naruto instantly tried standing up, but the sudden motion made him dizzy, and he almost fell over. Hinata and Kiba both jumped up to help steady the blond.

"Oi! Don't do that!" shouted Kiba into Naruto's face. Naruto had the sudden urge to punch the canine like boy in the face.

"He…he's right, Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata softly "You've been asleep for days, and…and you are probably weak from lack of food and exorcise" Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but he knew that they had his best interest at heart and they were only trying to help him. He looked down for a few seconds before slumping to the ground. He buried his face into his hands.

"I…I just want to get her back. She's so important to me, and I need her here with me" Naruto cried softly into his hands. He didn't care what they thought, or even if they heard him.

Naruto looked up when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Kiba grinned down at him and Hinata gave him a small smile, a hint of pink tingeing her cheeks.

"Don't worry" Kiba said in his usual loud voice. "We'll help you get her back for sure" Naruto gave a bright smile. It was a silent thanks.

* * *

Short. Soooo short. Oh well. Sorry for the long wait for such a horrible short chapter, but I promise to actually update now. So until then, bye!

PS – Once this is over, I will no longer write any more Naruto Sakura stories. So just wanted everyone to know so you won't be looking for it. Sorry, but it's not happening….


End file.
